


Game Theory [Podfic]

by DarkMK



Series: The Fae Tales Podfic Verse [1]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, And still have chapters left, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bonus Feature, Breathplay, COMPLETE!, Child Abuse, Damaged Characters are Damaged, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Family Abuse, Family Issues, Force Feeding, Forced Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Hydrophilia, Id Fic, Imprisonment, King and Captive, King of Suck, Knifeplay, Like you could drive from New York to California, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Murder, On Chapter 47, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Painplay, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Questionable Consent, Really long podfic, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sassmaster Augus, Self Harm, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Sounding, Spanking, Suicidal Ideation, Torture, Total Podfic Length: 41 HOURS!!, Touch-Starved, Unconventional Cock Rings, Violence, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: Six months have passed since Gwyn ap Nudd, King of the Seelie fae, has defeated the King of the Unseelie, fae waterhorse Augus Each Uisge. Remembering their first encounter, centuries ago, Gwyn cannot bring himself to execute Augus, and has instead kept him prisoner in a cell in the depths of the Seelie Court. In a difficult position himself, ruling an unwanted throne and waiting out the years between until the time he can step down as King, Gwyn finds himself unable to stay away.(Please note that this the podfic versiononly. You can follow the link in the first chapter to find the original work by not_poignant!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915296) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original Author Notes:**  
>     
> Please read the tags / warnings.
> 
> *
> 
> Set 6 months after the defeat of Augus Each Uisge, in [Into Shadows We Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/766729). Set a significant few decades after the events of [Deeper into the Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3652500).  
>  
> 
> _Standard disclaimer:_ Id Fics do not represent healthy real world relationships of any kind, which I think most of you know, but please don't base relationship (and/or) BDSM practices on two fae with supernatural healing abilities and extreme kinks. This also features kink as healing, or transformative kink, which some people find distasteful. Consider yourself warned.  
>   
> 
> **Podfic Author Notes:**  
>     
> The Fae Tales universe has fascinated and intrigued me for several years now, and I hope that this little contribution can in some way convey my appreciation for all of not_poignant's amazing work. I do intend to complete the entirety of Game Theory -- a rather large undertaking, I know! Given my current schedule, I calculate that it will take me at least a year and will probably total close to 50 listening hours (a standard audio book is around 10-12 hours, if that's any comparison!). After that, I may continue with some of the other works in the Fae Tales series, if people like what I have done here!
> 
> ~ All chapter summaries are by me, added for easy reference for those who may be looking for a specific chapter. ~
> 
> This particular chapter is read from the perspective of Old Pete the Storyweaver.
> 
> Update: For those willing to give this a try, first of all, thank you! There is clear improvement as the story goes along, with a definite increase around chapters 26/27 - at 26, I'd gotten a new microphone, by 27, I'd become comfortable with it, and it matches professional level standards, as defined by ACX and Audible. So if you want to see the kind quality it gets to, feel free to check those (or later chapters) out, and see if you'd be interested!  
> Update (6/26/18): I've edited the hyperlinks in the chapters to go to my new hosting website; if I make a mistake and there's a broken link or I accidentally skip one, feel free to let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, so you wish for a story? A story then, shall be told. But not of nightmare kings and frost spirits...no, this is a tale of fae rulers and forsaken captives... But which are the rulers and which are the captives? That you must decide for yourself."

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

**[Prologue](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/ce5c8400-32e3-48c1-90c3-db85649a7c64)**

Length: 5:26 

Thanks for listening!

This series can also be found on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/show/4lnznyLea4dFccrtYlvVnU?si=W3v7pOyWQnyFEhBFCZ6Eew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Currently, I am posting the chapters on clyp.it; if anyone has a better suggestion of where to host lengthy sound files, let me know! I wish I could offer streaming directly on ao3, but unfortunately the only websites that have the compatibility are too expensive a service for a podfic of this length.


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus, before he was deposed, decimated entire regions of land, caused the deaths of countless fae. Unchecked, he would have destroyed the world. So Gwyn is entirely within his rights to ensure that Augus can never do anything like that again. It's only fitting, only fair, it's _justice_.
> 
> Isn't it?  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

**[Retribution](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/22b9b1b7-2e51-4ab0-8042-39a3d73cf3d9)**

Length: 43:47

Thanks for listening!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Alright, so we have started the story for real! Please let me know what you think of character voices, or things that you liked or didn't like! I'm still playing around with post-editing effects; in particular, I'd love feedback on the compulsions!


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gwyn inadvertently discovers something that shatters Augus' seemingly implacable mien, he proposes an equally terrible alternative: _comfort_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>   
>  New tags specifically for this chapter: Biting, Forced Comfort, Blood

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Desperation](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/32937149-8f09-45a4-b227-649c198edafd)**

Length: 40:21

Thanks for listening!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>   
>  Not gonna lie -- I am like super proud of this chapter. Especially the part in the middle where Augus has his breakdown...I've listened to it more than a dozen times, cause I can't get over how well it turned out. :)


	4. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a single bucket of water could be such a powerful motivator for a dehydrated waterhorse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>   
>  Tags specific for this chapter: Masturbation, Voyeurism.
> 
> I've also added a 'porn with plot' tag, because that's basically what Game Theory is.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Clean](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/a56105dc-303c-4dd1-bb29-f0f7179abe6e)**

Length: 25:41

Thanks for listening!

  



	5. Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus is nothing anymore, just a prisoner, a spoil to be used. And Gwyn is his captor, a King, and certainly not a conflicted creature desperate for any means to escape the stress of Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>     
> No new tags for this chapter (some of the old ones apply though).

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Status](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/663b0a91-b2b9-4e62-9030-ebc5fcc5e160)**

Length: 24:23

Thanks for listening!


	6. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Gwyn, it began as a moment of curiosity. For Augus, it became a situation too similar to that of a previous captor. And he would do _anything_ to avoid being in such a position again -- no matter how vicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  NEW tags for this chapter: Violence, Family Issues, References to Past Abuse, Hand Jobs (I should've put that one in earlier whoops), Betrayal, Flashbacks
> 
> (A note on the tags - old tags will often apply too).

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Retaliation](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/e2913ebc-8d20-4c93-bb96-15992b06447e)**

Length: 45:48

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This chapter made me realize that I'm going to have to start adding verbal dialogue tags for characters' internal thoughts, because *for-some-reason*, italics aren't quite as obvious in spoken form.... ;)  
> Feedback is love!


	7. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Augus wants to see the cruel and vindictive side of Gwyn, then Gwyn will show it. He will not allow himself to fall into the same trap as before. And he knows that Augus has nothing with which to bargain to keep him from doing as he pleases.
> 
> Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Remember to read the tags - these boys aren't playing in a consensual world folks. New tags for this chapter: blow job / nonconsensual blow job.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Exchanges](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/dfd10893-dde9-4dc7-aefa-56d5fafc87b6)**

Length: 31:34

Thanks for listening!


	8. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can Gwyn and Augus push each other before something must give way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags for this chapter; but the warnings are definitely in full effect!
> 
> We're going to start stepping into some major plot twists and character development soon, so that by chapter 11, people will look back on this point and think 'oh my goodness, how did we get from there to _here_?'

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Wait](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/8476543b-858e-4152-9352-34774fcbde54)**

Length: 24:35

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This was a beast of a chapter to edit cause I ended up having to re-record several lines at various points. Usually I try to get everything that I need the first time (doing as many takes as necessary) and then picking and choosing what I like best in post. But this time, too many outside noises kept interrupting, often forcing me to pause for several minutes at a time. Apparently, it 'threw off my groove' (kudos if you recognise that quote). But hopefully, I managed to make the breaks unnoticeable and that you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (Random Trivia: Re-recorded lines in this type of work are called pickups. If it's in a live-action film and the actor has to come in to re-record inaudible or noisy dialogue from an on-set location, that's called looping or ADR [automated dialogue replacement]).
> 
>  **Also:** There will be no update next week because I will be out of town. Next chapter will probably be released Monday, May 8th. Best wishes till then!


	9. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus has noticed Gwyn's increasing instability lately, though he does not know the cause. But when Gwyn decides to relieve that stress with a hunt, with _Augus_ as the quarry, Augus must use every skill at his disposal if he wishes to survive this madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Note: This chapter is from Augus' perspective. And from here on in, there's an Augus perspective chapter about every two/three chapters.
> 
> This chapter is quite dark, and the new tags warn for injury and disturbing themes. Remember to always look after yourself while reading darkfic! However, the ending does signify a tonal shift in the fic, and I'm going to updating a bit more quickly over the next two weeks to get us into Act 2, which is... which looks very different from the vista right now.
> 
> I'll be able to add 'hurt/comfort' as a genuine tag soon.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Hunt](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/fc9d034f-6350-492d-bbb3-09e30f76e551)**

Length: 32:25

Thanks for listening!


	10. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to prove that Augus has been properly cowed, the Seelie Court demands that he be chained and exhibited for an evening. And Gwyn has no choice but to comply, lest he weaken his own tenuous position as King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags for this chapter: Public Humiliation.
> 
> This chapter has disturbing themes. Please remember to always look after yourself when reading fics!
> 
> Just a quick note, this and the next chapter are porn-free - not all the chapters have porn! As this story slinks into having an actual story, there will be more story-oriented chapters, like this one. However, you do get to meet Crielle, Gwyn's mother... that's not really a bonus.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Crielle! Also Gulvi! And more post-editing effects for waterhorses! **Update:** Apologies to those who listened to this within the first twelve hours of me uploading it. A last-minute edit knocked some of the effects tracks out of sync, causing a few very strange-sounding lines of dialogue. I've now re-uploaded a corrected version.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Display](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/3178521c-a349-4280-8a57-a2e531cd7897)**

Length: 43:00

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Let me know if you enjoyed Augus' waterhorse voice! Also, if anyone is interested in hearing a quick little start-to-finish version, I can upload that as well!


	11. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the successful (dreadful) Display from earlier, Augus has withdrawn into himself so far as to become completely unresponsive. Knowing that he is responsible, Gwyn offers the one thing he feels least qualified to give: comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  I am so happy to announce that the tags for this chapter are:
> 
> Hurt/Comfort and Comfort
> 
> WHEE! :D Well, that makes me happy anyway.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Abandoned](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/75097c2e-214a-4ebd-97b1-ae3f64c30c21)**

Length: 40:39

Thanks for listening!


	12. Liver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brutal murder, a rash decision, and a deadly poison all lead to a decision that Gwyn may have cause to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Tags for this chapter: Poisoning, Force-Feeding, Minor Character Death, Murder, Role Reversal
> 
> YEP and thus we begin Act 2, where everything changes.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Liver](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/67361b7b-7edf-4536-8e27-883474f30b12)**

Length: 45:56

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Apologies for the extra background noise in this one. I didn't do the usual level of post-editing because it kept taking out parts of the gasps/noises that Augus makes in the middle, and I really wanted to keep them all in. 
> 
> Also, not sure what it says about me, but I really like Augus breakdowns and how they turn out...


	13. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus takes control for the first time in a _very_ long time. And Gwyn finds that he doesn't mind it nearly as much as he should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Tags new for this chapter: Cock Ring, Unconventional Cock Rings (ha!), Bloodplay, Roughness
> 
> Phew! A lot of things happened in that chapter, didn't they? And now here is a chapter that's pretty much just porn. Sorry not sorry, it is an Id Fic after all.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Break](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/48f13cb8-f57a-45f9-b124-d8a1886c24c9)**

Length: 58:27

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'm afraid that chapters might start to come a bit more slowly in the future...as they are now showing a definite increase in length. To give you an indication: we are currently 28% done with the story according to chapter count, but only 18% done according to word count...
> 
> Also, I may have to find a new hosting website. Clyp.it used to say that there was no limit on upload length, only on file size, but **_they lied_** (/changed their policy, which is still annoying). So, I only have a few chapters of quota space left before I have to move on. :(


	14. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn knows that he doesn't require such a banal thing as aftercare. There are far more pressing demands on his time. (More to the point, he knows that he doesn't _deserve_ such attention.) But this is one stipulation that Augus is absolutely unwilling to compromise on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags for this chapter: Aftercare, Touch-Starved, Conspiracies

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Aftercare](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/7fd770c8-9b7b-4bf2-8e97-c9774e8c8d14)**

Length: 57:50

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I tried something different while narrating this chapter, and the result did not...really...turn out the way I hoped. So, sorry for that. But the dialogue sections turned out really well (I think), and it was (again) a really long chapter, so I decided against re-recording it. But, this whole thing is a learning experiment, so... live, learn, and improve! Right?


	15. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity may have killed the cat, but waterhorses are far more resilient. And if an activity like sounding helps Augus remember his place in relation to Gwyn, all the better. 
> 
> Of course, that's assuming that things always go the way that Gwyn plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags for this chapter: Sounding, Medical Kink
> 
> We're heading into some fairly extreme kink territory here and I've handled the subject as sensitively as I can. Always remember that you should in NO WAY be learning anything about BDSM from Augus and Gwyn. Ever. Lol.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I am posting this early because I am so so excited at how well this chapter turned out! Seriously, it is by far, the best chapter that I have done. (I think I have finally found the reading voice that I've been looking for!) Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up the quality!  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Sounding](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/cf292999-80f8-43b0-8cb6-e4e0fb3452b7)**

Length: 52:01

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Since I posted this one early, there will be a slight delay for the next one. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all the listeners who have left kudos and comments! You all are the best!


	16. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus knows Gwyn is amusingly predictable. Always stressed, always resisting, but really he'll always get off to whatever Augus does to him. But after a _very_ slight (okay, maybe not so slight) error in judgment, he discovers that Gwyn is both far more complex and far more damaged than he ever realised. 
> 
> Well, every relationship has its ups and downs, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter returns to non-con, which - after the past few chapters - may be a bit more difficult compared to the straight up hateporn in the beginning. This is a 'three steps forward, two steps back' situation, and I wanted to let people know so they could brace / look after themselves.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Rollercoaster](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/8572efc8-d9ab-4c58-a393-4395daa243f7)**

Length: 40:43

Thanks for listening!


	17. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus wants to get a certain response from Gwyn, wants to see if he can make him let go properly. But the play he wishes to use is a bit of an extreme one, and there's only one specific context in which Gwyn would even tolerate it... Can Augus get him to ask for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  NEW TAGS: Breathplay, Choking

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Suffocation](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/42eb4745-b0f7-4ad0-b79a-1b56242b2c19)**

Length: 59:23

Thanks for listening!


	18. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn's style has always been fast and rough. But he's caught a glimpse of what Augus is like under slow and focused. Now, he's determined to achieve that effect himself, to see Augus undone completely. But does Gwyn _himself_ have the patience for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags.
> 
> This chapter is a gentler respite chapter, since we're winding up into the end of act 2 (which finishes at chapter 22), which has a great deal more drama, angst, a life-threatening battle and so forth within. Whee.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Slow](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/42eb4745-b0f7-4ad0-b79a-1b56242b2c19)**

Length: 51:33

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Yay for extra time this week and a quicker update! Also, this is my first time editing a chapter while using a faster playback speed and I learned two things: 1) I sound very strange as a chipmunk, but I could get used to it, and 2) I still have to use normal speed to edit dialogue, because Gwyn and Augus do _not_ sound good as chipmunks.


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental sighting of Augus by two of Gwyn's soldiers leads to a deadly confrontation – and a surprisingly possessive side of Gwyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags. Though I guess I could warn for possessiveness, but come on, in _this fic_ , that is hardly the least surprising thing that's happened.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Jealousy](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/60a2cee1-9e62-42ab-a07e-8ac2d667a7a0)**

Length: 46:05

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Woohoo, I feel so accomplished this week with all these speedy updates! Also, I have upgraded to a premium account on clyp.it, so chapters will continue to be posted there for the foreseeable future!


	20. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fear of the dark...is there anything more primal? Yet, what kind of torture could a waterhorse like Augus have lived through to give that fear such intensity? Gwyn thought he needed to know, but when a vulnerable Augus unwillingly divulges some of his time under the Nightmare King's captivity, Gwyn isn't so sure that he's ready to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes:**  
>  No new tags. Though I will additionally warn for PTSD / PTSD triggers in this chapter. ( **Podfic Author Interjection:** I definitely want to reiterate this warning,  especially for this format. Things become very emotionally distressing in the middle of the chapter, and if that's something that will bother you, please take note. If you still want to listen and just avoid the worst of it, you can skip from 41:50-46:11. Either way, you'll probably want blankets and chocolate.)
> 
>  **(Proper) Podfic Author Notes:**  
>  Pitch appears! I tried to do my very best with him, but while I can mimic accents and patterns of speech, specific voices are far outside of my range, I'm afraid. Hopefully it's not too off-putting!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Nightmare](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/ad5a2451-e67d-498d-84e3-172c41217368)**

Length: 1:20:15 (Yes, really long!)

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've really been struggling with the narration these last few chapters. I can't seem to get the balance between the emotion and the speed. Either I read too fast, but with feeling, or I read slow enough, but it sounds robotic. Or maybe that's just me. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. (Dialogue, I'm usually pretty happy with, but advice there is good, too! Speed, clarity, nuance, feeling, any specific thing or line you liked or disliked, I'll take it all!)
> 
> Though I must say (random fact), talking about dialogue, that chapters like this, that have shouting (esp. terrified shouting), are actually _really_ hard for me to do. I'm always worried that my neighbors will get hear and get concerned, and that one day I'll have the police show up on my doorstep, wondering who I'm torturing in here.


	21. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions in the Seelie Court are spiraling higher. And Gwyn just wants to let go for once, to not have to think about it. Unfortunately, Augus is still fighting demons of his own, and his idea of play, to switch the roles of captor and captive, might not be one borne of an entirely stable mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New Tags: Knifeplay, Roleplay, Questionable Consent (consent is obviously given, but Gwyn is not capable of making informed consent when he gives it).
> 
> Just as Gwyn had a chapter where he kind of snapped because of internal and external pressures, so Augus is having his own moment. The next chapter following this will be an Augus perspective, and then we're moving officially into Act 3, which is all about Gwyn, his past, and where he might be headed in his future.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Roleplay](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/85e14aaa-7e09-491d-b72d-53d96a025107)**

Length: 1:12:05

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Updates may be a little bit patchy over the next few weeks. My roommate and I (and in fact, our entire building), are being quite unexpectedly forced to move. So, it's hard to say how consistent I'll be able to be with chapters until we're settled in our new place. 
> 
> But thank you so much to all of you have listened, commented, and left kudos! You are a huge part of the reason why I keep going!


	22. Stymied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus had always thought Gwyn to be a simplistic, commonplace soldier. But the more he finds out about him, the more curious he becomes about this strange fae creature. There are so many more layers to Gwyn than he ever expected, and Augus becomes determined to drag those secrets out of him – starting with his mysterious light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags: Sex Toys.  
> This chapter features a pretty prolonged BDSM scene, with some of the kinks from the listed tags. Remember to always step away (or do whatever you need to, to look after yourself) if something overwhelms you!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Stymied](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/aae3b85b-6d74-4a4e-a171-9b01d29edbb4)**

Length: 1:11:38

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I had a bit of a cold while recording this chapter and I have learned my lesson: don't record with a cold in the future. Not only were there a whole bunch more little clicks and mouth noises to edit out, but I found that I had much harder time getting the right tone for several lines (especially Augus') and had to go back and do a ton of pickups. Lesson learned! A couple days delay in the beginning may save several hours of unnecessary editing later.


	23. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gwyn hadn't been so tired...if he hadn't just had that terrible nightmare...if Augus hadn't been so persistent...if, if, _if_...then perhaps Gwyn would not have accidentally revealed his darkest secret....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  HHHHHHHHH IT'S HERE. This chapter was such a pivotal moment for me, and like...you'll see why, very soon. No new tags, no new warnings, no porn, just a fuckload of hurt/comfort, and some Gwyn reveals. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'm pretty excited about this chapter, not just because I think it turned out rather well acting-wise, but also because I've been experimenting with various techniques to master the finalized file, and I'm pretty pleased with the result. It's not perfect of course, but it should be both louder and clearer than previous chapters. I'd love some feedback! (And also, feel free to let me know about any mistakes, too. There's always something I might have missed!)
> 
> Also also, this is the official halfway point of Game Theory!! Woohoo! (Though only 42% by word count. *sadness*) Thanks to all you listeners out there for all your continued support!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Truth](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/b1f95840-cd1e-4a85-858c-fb938cc92b78)**

Length: 38:25

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  You might notice that Augus has a funny way of pronouncing 'Lludd'. That's because he used to have a Welsh accent, and I've decided (based on things that not_poignant has said in the past) that Augus would continue to give proper names their 'correct' Welsh pronunciation despite no longer carrying the accent in his daily speech. So 'Lludd' comes out as 'Thleeth' (yes, Welsh is weird - but then, all languages are!).


	24. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus swears in blood that he will keep Gwyn's secret. But Gwyn knows that his very existence breaks the most fundamental of fae laws. How can he possibly believe Augus will keep his word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags.
> 
> Now to offer everyone a quieter chapter, and something that even approximates fluff (eventually), before we duck into the Gwyn arc of Game Theory, winding us up slowly towards Act 4, when - of course - everything turns to shit, lol.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Slightly new sound effects for Augus' compulsions, which are a closer match to what I originally had in mind (and which I have to say I rather like)!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Oath](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/e306ebe6-6d87-45dd-aaaa-c009053b927a)**

Length: 30:53

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  LIfe has been hell this past week, between work and moving, but I am finally settled (more or less) in my new place, so hopefully there won't be any more long delays between chapters! (Gotta look at the positives, right?)


	25. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't so much that Gwyn forgot the truth about himself, so much as he...just didn't think about it. But now Augus is a daily reminder of all his flaws and failures, causing other uncomfortable memories to surface as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags: Family abuse, child abuse. This chapter also includes very rough sex, as well as questionable consent in a scene between Gwyn and Augus (including some flat-out noncon for Augus). There's probably a few more things to watch out for. So just a blanket: 'Please look after yourselves while you read.'  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Soldier](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/444ab4e8-2d20-491c-9732-e4041c5445c2)**

Length: 55:36

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This chapter has the distinction of the most characters present at one time so far. Crielle, Lludd, Efnisien, young Gwyn and one random soldier all make an appearance in addition to Augus and regular Gwyn! My goal with dialogue is always try and have voices distinct enough that you can tell which character is speaking even when the narration doesn't explicitly say. Let me know if I've succeeded!


	26. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus has begun to genuinely care about Gwyn (though any kind of a relationship with him should be more trouble than it's worth), and finds himself offering moments from his own past in exchange for some of Gwyn's – in particular, stories of Ash for those of Mafydd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new warnings, though some of the old ones still apply. Augus is being alternatively awesome and then a dick, AS USUAL.  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Family](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/fddf6ad4-b9af-47ff-bb5d-c4f8cac77a86)**

Length: 58:00

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  New (proper) microphone! You should definitely notice a difference in the volume and resonance. I have to say, I did not expect that the learning curve would be so high. Not only figuring out the 'sweet spot' of where to sit, where the mic should be placed, the right volume and all that, but also just the editing in general. More breath noises to delete, double-checking dialogue clarity, understanding the changes in the visual representation, all on top of the regular editing. There's not really any rushing things, the first time out. Please be patient with me as I continue to learn!
> 
> (Also, feedback on how things sound would be awesome! Is it better/worse? Clearer? Noisier? Any notes would be helpful, especially if you tell me how you listen to the chapters (e.g. on headphones in the subway vs on a computer in a quiet room).)


	27. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself more and more uncomfortable with his role as Augus' captor, Gwyn begins to search for a way to secure his semi-prisoner's release. Augus, meanwhile, has a more particular way to make Gwyn feel uncomfortable: he wishes to use his waterhorse compulsions to make Gwyn bring himself off while he watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags for this chapter: compulsions, mind control, painplay (and really one of the new tags for this chapter should be: wow Augus is pretty much a douche).  
> While not tagged for, we revisit disturbing themes in this chapter. In this case: hunting humans as food. While the death/kill is not shown, it's very obvious what has happened, so be warned.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

**[Compulsion](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/c86ca4c7-fd20-41f1-83b5-83c191845441)**

Length: 1:07:54

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This chapter marks the halfway point in terms of wordcount! Woohoo! Also, I hope that you guys enjoy the special effects on the compulsions! I had lots of fun with those. It's been on my mind how I would do them for quite a long time actually....believe it or not, I have tests on my computer that I recorded over two years ago! But at the time, I didn't really have the time or skills needed for a podfic of this magnitude, so I'm glad that I waited to start when I did. It's been an amazing journey thus far, and I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy it with me as we continue into the second half!


	28. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn puts the first steps of his plan to release Augus into motion, attempting to enlist the help of a reluctant Ash. But when it takes longer than he would like, his frustration at the delay continues to build until Augus suggests an unusual outlet: letting loose his light for the first time since childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Ash appears!! And talks! I don't know why, but I had the _darndest_ time trying to get his voice right. I think it's because he's such a main/pivotal character, that I was psyching myself out about it. But I feel he turned out alright in the end. If you don't like it, well, he is rather drunk in this chapter, so there is definitely some wiggle room to change his voice in the future.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Light](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/1d8f7521-808b-4d02-9337-edb7aec112d0)**

Length: 1:02:28

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  For some reason, this chapter had it in for me, I swear. The first time I read it, there was apparently a glitch in the microphone, and the ENTIRETY of the recording was unusable. So the next day I recorded it again, and MY COMPUTER CRASHED! But thankfully, the autosave feature of Audacity saved my bacon, and I was able to recover it. I suppose it was a good thing in the long run, because I felt I did a much better job reading it the second time around anyway. BUT. In case you were wondering, that's part of why this chapter took so long. 
> 
> Also ALSO (the second reason it took so long): I have big news! I have a legit, for real, honest to God contract to produce an actual audiobook!! Hooray!! Except for the fact that my regular job isn't reducing my work hours as of yet, so a good chunk of the time that I would spend producing Game Theory is now going into the audiobook job. But, never fear! Game Theory WILL BE FINISHED. Updates will just be pushed back to once every couple of weeks instead of just 8 or 9 days.


	29. Corporal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do with a misbehaving waterhorse and a trouble-plagued King? Well, spanking is a great physical outlet – if you're the one delivering it, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tag: spanking.  
> Optional tag: Albion what are you doing here for the love of god you're not helping.
> 
> We're winding to the close of the third act now (leaving act four and then the end of Game Theory), things are about to get real. Realer. Realest... er. Something!!!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Corporal](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/d2375e5d-4830-43b6-86a1-6351eee13526)**

Length: 1:05:33

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I feel like this chapter isn't my greatest work (especially coming after Ch. 27 and 28), so apologies for that. I was really tired when I recorded this, and work was absolutely crazy for a week there and I didn't get any editing done, but I finally finished it despite all that! But I did have fun doing Albion's voice. It's very similar to Gwyn's, but I tried to still make it distinct enough that it's not too confusing to hear them both talking.


	30. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the plan to release Augus involves a torturous trade with another fae for a new power. When Gwyn finally manages to return to the Seelie Court, barely in one piece, Augus is nearly beside himself with worry, and the concern he shows seems almost genuine. But Gwyn knows it can't be real...
> 
> Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags: Torture, (consensual) Somnophilia  
> The torture isn't by Augus, it's also primarily referred to in the past tense. This chapter features way more comfort than hurt, for those who need to know.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  More special effects! Waterhorses! Compulsions! And of course, comfort galore. :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Trade](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/f6d64ce1-68b4-4757-87cc-3cf731b226ce)**

Length: 1:03:45

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'm getting close to my deadline for the real audiobook I'm producing, so the next chapter might take a little bit longer to release than usual. But as soon as I'm finished with the audiobook, I'll be doubling down on the podfic to make up for it!


	31. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Gwyn's ordeal, Augus finds he can't bear the idea that Gwyn may never know what true gentleness is. And so he becomes determined to show it to him – though the experience may be a torture all its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Alrighty, no new tags for this chapter, but this features an emotionally compromised Gwyn and I'd like to request that people take care of themselves during the reading of this chapter, and afterwards.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Holy moly, it's been _forevers_! I do apologize for the super long delay. But it does feel _sooooo_ good to be working on these again. So, Happy New Year and here's a present! (It's just too bad that it's such a heartbreaking chapter for poor Gwyn.) :(  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Aftermath](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/c858b463-055e-47df-b34c-55876b8a2b73)**

Length: 1:01:02

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Again, I'm sorry that it's been so long. It turns out that real audiobooks are much more time-consuming than I thought, due to the need to ensure high quality and overall consistency, as well as making sure that I've read _all_ the text as written. (I'm sorry to say, I'm not as careful with the podfic; which is why a few mistakes have happened here and there.) I can't promise that there won't be anymore delays in the future, as I do hope to audition for other contracts, but hopefully Game Theory will still be finished by summer! (Northern summer, that is.)
> 
> Okay, rambly thoughts are over. :)


	32. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are mounting and stresses are building, and Augus and Gwyn can both feel it. At length, Augus convinces Gwyn of the benefits of a break from the Seelie Court -- and Gwyn takes him to a special cabin all his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags or warnings for this chapter.  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  So, I have a new effect in this chapter, around 52:24, that I'd love some feedback on -- it's an effect for a slight flashback (which come up again in later chapter(s)), and I was thinking it would be nice to have a distinctive audio cue to let listeners know that it's a flashback. (It's not really necessary here, as the context clearly distinguishes it, but the chapter I really want the effect for uses italics instead, which....doesn't really work in audio.) So, it's not a big effect, but if you have any kind of opinion (less, more, louder, or even a reference to a sound effect in a movie that you think might work), feel free to let me know! Otherwise, just enjoy!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Forest](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/6c49398e-7ba3-46ac-bb89-7f4467c0c87c)**

Length: 1:05:22

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Random side note: I would like to say just how much I appreciate the wonderful tongue twisters of this chapter -- things like, 'a whorl in the wood grain of the wall' and 'poorly polished planks'. You have no idea how much fun it is to try and say such things when it's late and you're tired, lol.


	33. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus begins to practice the new power given to him by Gwyn. And the results are very nearly fatal for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags.  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Apologies for the delay with this one! It's been almost completely ready to go for two weeks, but I caught the flu right before going out of town, and was unable to record the pickups needed to finish it. I was probably in the early stages of the flu when I did the initial recording as well; I feel the quality is not quite as good as it could have been. Apologies for that as well. But I hope you still enjoy it anyways? :)  
> 

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Invisible](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/a98c743f-e3d4-4fbc-907e-b2e441dcc935)**

Length: 57:30

Thanks for listening!


	34. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has returned, with the piece of Old Lore that Gwyn sent him to find; the final piece needed to secure Augus' release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tag: Soul Bond  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'm pretty sure that this is the most dialogue-heavy chapter we've had so far, which I really enjoy, since I love doing character voices! (which is probably evident). Also, this is also the longest bit of Distressed Gwyn that we've seen, and gosh, by the end of editing, I was practically crying right along with him! But hopefully, you guys will enjoy it despite the heartache. :)  
> (Also, particularly observant listeners may notice that Ash's dialogue has been modified in certain places to remove the use of 'Jesus' as a swear (with permission from not_poignant). I hope that no one minds, but it was not a swear I could feel comfortable using.)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Brother](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/54a5a9cf-bab4-4e11-b949-1a516e8d5ea5)**

Length: 55:23

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I don't know if it was just the process of finding Ash's voice for the podfic, or it was also the influence of the [Ash and Gwyn Interludes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12246879) and Pia's commentaries, but I'm really starting to love Ash as a character now. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate him before, but I mostly just appreciated the interactions he brought among the other characters. This is the first time that I've really enjoyed him for who he is as his _own_ character. There's just something about bringing a character to life that makes them feel...completely real? Not sure. Don't know if anyone else feels the same way, but of course, regardless, the fact that there is anybody at all enjoying this work makes me happy. ^_^


	35. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. With Gwyn increasingly sure that he is on the verge of losing his Kingship, he makes the decision to release Augus. To finally give him his freedom. 
> 
> But Augus finds that the Unseelie Court is not quite the haven he'd expected it to be...and that his thoughts turn back often to the equally-imprisoned captor he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No not_poignant notes today!
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I've attempted another version of the flashback effect, present at the 8:04 mark. It's definitely more subtle and (dare I say) more elegant than the previous one; this may the final effect that I end up going with in the future. Let me know your thoughts! And thank you so much to all those who have listened and supported thus far! You're all the bestest!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Release](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/05efc903-2583-448a-96b3-eca7bceca191)**

Length: 50:13

Thanks for listening!


	36. Demotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn has been found out. And there is no escape for him now. There is nothing left to do but to face the wrath of the Seelie Court with all the stoicism he can muster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, or dreading, or perhaps not waiting for, or like idly anticipating. *grins* No new tags for this one, but please take care of yourself, since it is an emotional clusterfuck.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I have been working double time (as promised) to roll these chapters out as quickly as possible! I am likely to be starting a new real-life audiobook project soon, and will have to cut back on the Game Theory podfic again, though I am going to try to work on my time-management skills and see if I can't continue to release Game Theory chapters once every few weeks. We'll see! In the meantime, enjoy!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Demotion](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/fa0c4018-7a4c-468a-ba96-36397e9dc21b)**

Length: 45:42

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This chapter presents the type of line that is always my greatest challenge. What is it, you say? Is it evil characters? Emotional scenes? Dialogue switching back and forth rapidly between disparate characters? No. It's - Random Extras With Just a Single Line of Dialogue. For some reason, putting a voice to a character that has absolutely no background and distinction is ridiculously difficult for me, though you'd think it wouldn't be that hard to simply pick a voice from the plethora that I have the ability to do. But nope. Tis always, always quite hard. I guess that says something about how much character personality defines their voice for me; it is true that I feel as though I can hear a character in my head, and when I read aloud, I am merely letting the character out. It rarely feels as though I am having to do any work to bring them to life, for the life has to already be there for me to even want to read aloud to begin with. Interesting...


	37. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus has been reunited with his brother, and is once more at the Unseelie Court. It should be simple to put his time at the Seelie Court behind him. Yet, with all the tension with Ash, Gulvi, and the appearance of the Unseelie Court itself, he finds his thoughts constantly straying back to Gwyn, and the surprising comfort of his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags for this chapter, though warnings always apply and you might want to tread carefully here, there's some sensitive subjects.  
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  The longer chapters have returned! This is the second longest that I have recorded so far, which is partially why it took longer to release, but also because I maaaaay have gotten a little absorbed in reading a new book trilogy instead of spending the proper amount of time editing. :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Recovery](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/7bce1d0a-7938-4618-bdaf-dce979f72890)**

Length: 1:12:54

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Random (exciting!) side-note: My very first professional audiobook has been released just today! And it is all thanks to the Game Theory podfic: both the chance to experiment and learn more in-depth the process of recording and editing, but also the encouragement and support I received from listeners. If anyone is interested in finding out more about it, you can email me at the address in my profile. :D


	38. Underfae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn has been demoted and imprisoned in the Seelie Court. Having never been the lowest status before, he finds the physical and mental fragility both startling and frustrating. But – he is also finding a surprising desire to live welling up inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags: none.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Oh, my gosh, we are getting so close to the end, you guys....!!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Underfae](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/64193bb9-3a5b-46b6-b329-40835e986a59)**

Length: 45:38

Thanks for listening!


	39. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a diplomatic meeting with the Seelie Court to discuss Gwyn goes sour, Augus, faced with Gulvi's indifference and Ash's antipathy, realizes that the task of finding Gwyn alive and well rests solely on his own shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  New tags: None (but BAMF Augus should be one).
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Holy smokes, this chapter was determined to kick my butt! I'm actually astonished at how cohesive it sounds, given the amount of stumbling and pickups there were (like, seriously, a solid _30 minutes_ were deleted in the edits). Also, there are some more special effects, which took a good deal of fiddling to get right -- but I am quite pleased with the results of those, so that's a plus. This is also the most characters on screen (?) at once since chapter 25, and the most variety in accents as well. I hope I did them all a decent amount of justice!  
>  Also also! This past Saturday marked the one-year anniversary of this podfic! Woohoo! Wow, I can't believe it's already been a whole year. So much has happened, I've learned so much....and I'm soooo close to the end, too! I can't believe I'm actually going to make it!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Alone](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/654fe991-cbd6-4d46-b5b3-b4c005ce806f)**

Length: 1:08:20

Thanks for listening!


	40. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starving Gwyn flees from place to place, struggling desperately to stay one step ahead of the soldiers pursuing him, as well as finding food and shelter on a near-daily basis. But all it takes is one moment of relaxing his guard, for things to go from difficult to impossible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags. However in line with the graphic violence warning - please be advised there is an injury scene in this chapter that may be difficult to read.
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Well, life has been disturbingly stressful and busy lately, but here! Have a podfic chapter! The next couple of chapters will probably also take me about 3-4 weeks for me to finish.  
> But let's focus on the positives! Kabiri makes his first appearance! I hope I did tolerably well with his accent (I've never done one from that location before); regardless, I did have lots of fun with his character voice in general. I'm just sad that it will take so long for him to make his next appearance in CoFT.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Accidents](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/aa07f4f9-4ae4-4b7d-bd8b-6f0091f4ee73)**

Length: 57:16

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'm looking into alternative hosting sites again; so if at some point, I go through and edit all the chapter links, don't be alarmed! Also, any advice for good websites that are a) affordable, b) able to host lots of hours, and c) have some sort of traffic statistics, would be welcome and appreciated!


	41. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When even his best efforts to locate Gwyn fail to yield any results, Augus struggles to maintain the hope that Gwyn is alive and can be found. But inspiration may yet come from a surprising corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Alrighty, here's chapter 40 _[now 41]_. Only 4 chapters to go! (I think).  
>  As some of you know, there will be a sequel, title to be announced after chapter 42. :D Excited to bring you this chapter, for many reasons.  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Only five more chapters to go! I will also be continuing with the sequel, though I will be breaking for a bit and doing a couple of the one-shots first. If anyone has a preference for what they would like to hear, let me know!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Faith](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/645ebceb-1b24-4212-b26d-061ac0ad3cff)**

Length: 55:48

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  This will be the last time that I'll be using clyp.it to host the chapters; by the time the next chapter is released, I'll have edited all the previous chapter links to match the new hosting website I've found!


	42. Anam Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last reunited, Gwyn and Augus spend the night together at Augus' new underwater home. But all is not ease and simplicity, as each carries new scars from their struggles and they must relearn to navigate their relationship as equals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Alrighty, welp, after saying this would be ending at chapter 44 _[now 45]_ for ages, I've realised I need one more chapter to not squish things together - so er, chapter 45 _[46]_ is the predicted ending! Even so, these chapters are lengthy. Sit down with blankets and cookies and enjoy.  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Woohoo, marathon homestretch! These final few chapters are among the longest of Game Theory - this particular chapter is the second-longest so far, but is the third-shortest of the final five! Only four more chapters to go! Thankfully, I'm almost finished with my second audiobook contract, so I'll have a bit more time to dedicate to them during this next month. (Also, I'll drop this tidbit now: there _may_ be something special coming at the end of this podfic....) Thank you so much to all those who have commented or left kudos! Such things are the highlight of my day. ^_^  
>  Also also, you may have noticed that I have a new hosting site! While I'm thankful for clyp.it for being my first host, this new website is a bit better organized, and best of all, it's FREE, which was a huge point in its favor. Hopefully, the sound quality and ease of navigation will be good for you all as well!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Anam Cara](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/6fd971eb-a5d8-41c4-b361-012a4f1944f8)**

[Length: 1:19:38](http://www.podcasts.com/game-theory-podfic-27ef804fa/episode/Ch.-42-Anam-Cara-cec8)

[Thanks for listening!](http://www.podcasts.com/game-theory-podfic-27ef804fa/episode/Ch.-42-Anam-Cara-cec8)


	43. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Gwyn is visiting the Unseelie Court. And though it is a twisted shell of the glories of previous Courts, it is still a long-awaited homecoming in more ways than one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  No new tags. However we do have some pretty significant porn coming in this one - or at least I think so!
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I now present to you: The longest chapter of Game Theory! Whew! Sorry it took so long! I'm hoping that I'll be able to release the last few chapters only a couple weeks apart. Fingers crossed!  
> Also, funny side note: I needed to double-check something with Gulvi's voice, so I went back and listened to some of the previous chapters with her - and I've discovered that I've made her accent a lot thicker than it was at the beginning! I remember now that I had originally modeled it after someone I had met at camp one summer, so I think the nuances were a bit more subtle; but now it's more the 'stereotypical' French accent, I think? Either way, I'd love to know if you guys still like it! (Or don't, lol!)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Homecoming](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/8f99442a-135e-47c1-9d91-a1df30cb3c6a) **

Length: 1:23:21

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I'd had problems with the previous hosting website going down multiple times, so I've tried a new one for this chapter, though previous chapter links are still for the other website. I'd also love feedback on whether you have a preference for one over the other in terms of appearance and accessibility. :)


	44. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a discouraging evaluation from a healer, and an unhappy disagreement with Augus, Gwyn doesn't know what his role should be at the Unseelie Court. He must make himself useful somehow though, if he is to stay. And so, he sets out to lend his expertise on what can be done to rebuild the Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Alrighty folks, I can't believe we're so close to the end! This chapter has no new tags (there's gonna be none until the sequel so I can probably just stop saying that). Remember to read the end-notes (at the end), and ah, otherwise enjoy! This one's a long one, with lots of stuff. *bounces like a bouncy ball.*  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Soooo close!! Also, I don't know why, but I really really loved doing Aleutia's voice. She just turned out so well, in my opinion, and I had great fun with her and can't wait til she comes back in CoFT.  
> *  
> So, I'm doing my best to get these last couple of chapters finished, but: I did just move out of my apartment a couple of days ago and will be traveling a lot over the next couple of weeks, so that means access to a proper recording space will be tricky. The last two chapters _have been_ recorded, but since there are invariably mistakes in the editing that I have to fix in post, that might cause delays. But I am super excited about reaching the end, and maybe even more excited about the super special awesome bonus content that will be coming as well!!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the episode.

**[Consultation](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/d4acdd47-6239-4c07-91d6-64d7f010f710) **

Length: 1:12:47

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  The reason that the podfic chapter has been uploaded to the other host, and not to the newer (awesome and pretty!) website, is that the basic plan of the latter _does_ unfortunately have a size limitation, which resets every 30 days (and because these chapters are so large, they all hit the limit). But rather than making everyone wait another two weeks, I decided to use the other host for now, and I'll just transfer the episode over later. :)  
>  Update: Now that I've transferred it, I've also played around a bit with a background image! It doesn't really have anything to do with Fae Tales, but for some reason it just _felt_ like it matched to me. And it looks pretty. So I used it. :)


	45. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The responsibility of King will be a heavy one indeed for Gwyn. And what will Augus' role be? Will he be a hindrance? Or a help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Second last chapter! OH MY GOD. I'm still in shock over all of it.  
>   
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  I am equally in shock! I can't believe that I have actually made this journey. It's been such an honour and so rewarding!  
> The final chapter is finished and ready to go as well, I'll be posting that in two weeks, and then the Super Special Very Awesome Bonus Feature the week after that!

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

**[Coronation](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/bad91567-16fd-4720-b9f5-6bc9bd89ece2) **

Length: 1:16:37

Thanks for listening!


	46. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of the entire Unseelie kingdom is in Gwyn's hands. He may feel inadequate. He may fear failure. He may also fear what his relationship with Augus may lead to. But before all that, he must first face the new King of the Seelie, King Albion, and try to prove that the Unseelie have not fallen yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Author Notes**  
>  Thank you so much for reading Game Theory! The adventures of Gwyn and Augus continue in [The Court of Five Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749290/chapters/3737456). The sequel will be an entirely original work, which means there will be no more references to the Guardians, centres, the Nightmare King and so on. New original characters have been developed, to fit into the Fae Tales verse, still leading to the same position Augus and Gwyn find themselves in within Game Theory and the sequel. I will be writing with those new original characters in mind. This may feel a little jarring, but I’m hoping to make this transition as smooth as possible. [The new backstory can be found here in [The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177160)]
> 
>  **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  OH MY GOSH, IT'S FINISHED. IT IS _FINISHED_ , YOU GUYS. I can't believe that I've made it here. This has been the process of a year and a half, at least 450 hours of work, and has been such an amazing learning and growing process. Thank you so much for every kudos, bookmark, comment, and listen. I have treasured every single one. I hope that this has had some kind of positive effect on each of you, and that you have enjoyed your time listening to my work. It has been such an honor. I've never completed a project of this magnitude before, and it _**so**_ rewarding to have done so. 
> 
> Please note that the Very Special Bonus Feature will be uploaded in about a week! I am SUPER excited about this, I've been waiting to share it for five months now, and I hope that you guys will enjoy that, too. It does reference a scene from this chapter, which is why I am giving you guys time to listen to it. (But listening won't be required! So no pressure.)
> 
> Happy Days to you all! <3  
> :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

[King](http://www.podcasts.com/game-theory-podfic-27ef804fa/episode/Ch.-46-King-facc)

Length: 1:14:51

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic Author Notes**  
>  Oh! And for anyone who wanted to know:  
> There are _19_ separately voiced characters that appear in this story, not including another dozen extras that only have a couple of lines. My goal is always to make each character sound distinct enough that a listener would be able to tell who was speaking even if the dialogue tags weren't there. I hope that I've succeeded! (And I'm looking forward to all the new characters from CoFT and TIP!)


	47. Bonus - Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus and Gwyn share a very tender moment. (A reference to a scene in Chapter 46 - King)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I caved and this is going up a day and half early. But I am SUPER excited to share this with everybody! YOU HAVE NO IDEA.
> 
> So. This is in reference to a scene from the final chapter, which (if you haven't listened to it yet) can be found from 59:35 - 1:07:32 of the podfic chapter. And it is: 
> 
> Augus and Gwyn, singing a duet. 
> 
> I have had this in my mind for a very long time, and started working on it around July of last year, back when I was on Chapter 21. This is a completely original song, which I composed myself, and which took me about 8 or 9 months, working on it in my spare time. I've never done anything like before, and it took a lot of hard work and effort, but I am so very, very pleased with the result, and I hope that you all will be, too. I've tried to match not only the character voices, but also the mood of the scene, and I think it matches very well.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Augus and Gwyn sing their duet **[here](https://game-theory-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/64daf5ef-91f6-46f3-8cbe-0c56665e9873)**.

  


**The Ballad of the Fae**

Beyond the dark forest, beneath the bright sun,  
On a field touched with magic extends a great fight.  
The lines have been drawn between Seelie and Un-,  
Two sides of a river, the Dark and the Light.  
And in the heart of the battle, in the midst of the field,  
Two fae face each other - which one shall yield?

Two sides of a river, across it we stare,  
A fleeting glance, a battle dance,  
No more do we share.  
The clash of steel, the rally cry,  
We fight, warriors twain,  
For Honour mine and Family thine,  
Til we meet again.

They are matched in their skills as their blows they do trade;  
Once and again, forth and back, twice and thrice.  
The fiery blade with handle of jade  
Resounds with each kiss from the daggers of ice.  
Though they change not their movements and neither gives way,  
The mood somehow transforms into a ballet...

Two sides of a river, across it we stare,  
A fleeting glance, a battle dance,  
No more do we share.  
The clash of steel, the rally cry,  
We fight, warriors twain,  
For Honour mine and Family thine,  
Til we meet again.

So lost in their own world, paying others no heed,  
Tis an unguarded moment, Blade of Fire lifts high,  
Then a foe from behind strikes heart true and veins bleed,  
And an instant too late does Ice Dagger let fly.  
And as Fire Blade tumbles, by Fate's twisted whim,  
Blade pierces, Ice shatters, as Fire goes dim.  
Forever ended their battle, as they fall hands entwined;  
But even in death shall their hearts be aligned.

Two sides of a river, across it we stare,  
A fleeting glance, a battle dance,  
No more do we share.  
The bleeding wound, the final breath,  
We two warriors slain.  
For Honour mine and Family thine,  
Nevermore meet again.  
Nevermore meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Random side-note: I had the Fire and Ice themes in place _looong_ before I ever knew that there would be a pair of unhappy mages characterised by them. But I thought it so poetic and I was really happy with the lyrics, so it stayed. :D )


End file.
